the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Calina Hexen
the daughter to Elliya and an unknown Child of the Moon, and half sister to Autumn and Alexander. Biography Early Life Calina was born to Elliya and an unknown man on a cold night. Elliya was young, and unable to take care of her, so she was left at an orphanage. Elliya disappeared for a year or two, and when she returned, she felt guilty for having left her child behind. She went to get her, by then pregnant with her second children. Only Calina had been changed. Venom coursed through her veins, causing her to change every full moon. She never remembered what happened once the full moon was gone. Unknowingly, she hurt her siblings and became abusive every full moon. Eventually, she learned to stay away from her household every time the full moon was nearing and only returned when it came to pass. One day, however, she noticed that her step-father, Adam, was gone. And that her mother spent the most of the time on her room. She stayed most of the days inside the house, overcoming the initial shock, but anger kept building up, so much that she didn't notice how close she was to the next full moon. And when she changed, she knew that Elliya was in her room. And with a single movement of her paw, she ripped the door open, and lunged for her. In seconds, Elliya was dead on the floor. Calina stayed inside the room for the next days, until the full moon came to pass and she returned to her human form, she was covered in blood and so were her clothes. And she took in fully that she had killed her mother - even if she had no recollection of the memories, the evidence was right in front of her. Distraught, Calina ran away. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She was briefly present at the masquerade, although she did not stay for too long. Before anyone has noticed her presence, she made her way out. She was then taken by Omega and tortured by him. Twisted Everyway (RP2) Calina has made her escape from Omega easily after he threw her outside. She made her way to the nearest hospital, not uttering a single word, leading them to think she had harmed herself, and she was taken to the psychiatric ward for three days, seeing some horrid things in there. Being discharged, she spent a year living here and there, away from human civilization or civilization all together as she realized how she could harm anyone else, or be harmed again. She met Kenichi when after a full moon she was covered by blood and washing herself in the nearest river. She then talked to him, comforted him and then exchanged phone numbers with him before going to search for his siblings. Physical Appearance Calina is very beautiful, more than the average of children of the moon. There is absolutely no imperfection on her body. Her hair is blonde, long, and smooth, though it has a weird tendency to change to blue, so her hair is always changing colors. Her eyes seem to follow in the same tendency, changing between grey and green. Her skin is pale, but a healthy tone of being pale. She's very tall, nearing 6'3'', and thin Personality & Traits Up to an extent, Calina is capable of kindness, love, caring, and even feeling happiness. This usually occurs during daylight hours, unless it's very close to a full moon, she will turn evil, in an animal like type. She's quiet, and introvert. Powers & Abilities She is able to change into a wolf every full moon, and has normal abilities spirits have. Relationships Elliya Her mother. She was closer to her than anyone else in the family, until Adam died and she snapped and killed her during a full moon. Adam Her step-father. As a child, they weren't too close, maybe for her outbursts during every full moon, or for the fact she wasn't his child. Eventually, Adam entered the void. Autumnal and Alexander Her younger twin siblings. Neither of them are too close due to the abuse she unknowingly inflicted on them every full moon. She has lost touch them with them since she ran away. Senna and Kolton Her niece and nephew. Has yet to meet them. Kenichi Her mate. Has met him and comforted him for a bit while he comforted her before leaving to search for his siblings. Etymology Calina as a name for girls has its root in Greek, and means beautiful, lovely or the moon. Calina is a variant form of Callie, Selena, or Selina. Elliya is a name of unknown meaning and origin. Media Portrayal Calina is portrayed by Cate Blanchett in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Original Hybrids Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Child of the Moon/Spirit hybrid